1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device whose inner leads have an improved shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a dynamic RAM which has its memory circuit divided into blocks to improve the processing speed.
FIG. 23 is a structural diagram of a dynamic RAM chip with the memory circuit divided into blocks, and FIG. 24 is a diagram of the equivalent circuit of the RAM chip.
As shown in FIG. 23, a plurality of memory circuit blocks MB1 to MB4 are provided in a semiconductor chip 1. Power supplies are needed to operate the memory circuit blocks MB1 to MB4. Conventionally, one high-potential power supply pad 2 and one low-potential power supply pad 3 are provided at the boundary of the chip 1, with a high-potential power line 4 and a low-potential power line 5 respectively connected to the pads 2 and 3. Those power lines 4 and 5 are connected to the memory circuit blocks MB1 to MB4 to provide a low potential VSS and a high potential VCC required for their operation.
This structure, in the equivalent circuit shown in FIG. 24, has resistor elements 6-1 to 6-4 connected in parallel between the power lines 4 and 5, each resistor element having a series circuit of a switch and a load. The combined resistance in the parallel circuit in this memory circuit varies depending on the ON/OFF status of each switch or the ON/OFF status of each of the memory circuit blocks MB1-MB4, causing a variation in supply voltage.
It is apparent that the integration of the memory circuit blocks MB1-MB4 will be improved and the sensitivities of the elements constituting the memory circuit will be improved accordingly. Even a slight variation in supply voltage may therefore cause the memory circuit blocks MB1-MB4 to malfunction.